1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a race track game system and more particularly pertains to racing cars on a track with the cars on a cushion of air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games with cars is known in the prior art. More specifically, games with cars previously devised and utilized for the purpose of racing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,581 to Brown issued Oct. 26, 1976 relates to a controlled multiple track toy system with modular attachments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,242 to Joseph issued Feb. 28, 1978 relates to a game device with a playing surface of pressurized air.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe race track game system that allows racing cars on a track with the cars on a cushion of air.
In this respect, the race track game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of racing cars on a track with the cars on a cushion of air.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved race track game system which can be used for racing cars on a track with the cars on a cushion of air. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.